


The Quest for a Nonexistent Landform

by VasilisaHart (Aquathief)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil and Carlos just showed up and they rolled with it, F/M, denial of mountains, god knows why Gandalf wanted these two to join the quest, he didn't actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquathief/pseuds/VasilisaHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows what the human and the unknown creature are doing with the company of dwarves, and why one firmly believes Erebor does not exist.<br/>AU where Cecil and Carlos are part of the Company.<br/>Maybe I'll write more of this crossover sometime, but for now this is a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest for a Nonexistent Landform

Laketown could normally be described as a town full of distrust and the looming prospect of rebellion, and it seemed to be heightened the moment the company was found and arrested. The people whispered as the guards marched their prisoners past, taking notice of the strange-looking interlopers to their barely peaceful home, to be unnoticed by any of the company. Those who could hear the company as they shuffled past would assume madness of them, as two of them conversed about the scientific wonder of Middle Earth, despite their current predicament.  
Laketown followed them, and congregated around the town hall as the group halted in front of the building, where the Master and Alfred stood in waiting. Even with the silence of the crowd, the couple continued to speak in hushed tones, ignoring the surrounding people.  
Despite the two, who seemed to look and/or act human yet spoke of unknown ideas, the proceedings of a “trial” against the company began. It was only at the mention of Thorin’s quest to reclaim Erebor did one break focus from their conversation.  
The one who stopped was neither short or tall, and only seemed human for a moment’s glance, before it seemed more like a creature, then more like something else entirely. It shifted before their eyes and no one could tell exactly what it was. Yet, it spoke as a human. The confusion of the odd being only grew when it interrupted Thorin (and that earned a gasp from the Master; how dare a lower being interrupt the King under the Mountain?) to speak. The other man, who was clearly human in appearance, nodded in understanding.  
“That mountain doesn’t exist. Mountains are not real.” Every word was eloquently spoken, with the sound of years worth of telling stories. (Of course, only Carlos and Gandalf were aware of Cecil’s years as the voice of NVCR, but no one spoke about it.)  
“Cecil,” the second man spoke, directing his words to it. “You’ve been on mountains before. When will you acknowledge that they’re real?”  
The being, which had finally been identified as Cecil, scoffed. “I’ll believe mountains exist when the Sherrif’s Secret Police mandate it.”  
Carlos facepalmed. The meaning was only caught on those who had stayed with them for the quest.  
“I’m only on this quest for the dragons.” Cecil stated to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried to make Cecil's description as vague as possible, with the exception of his name and voice, so as to fit any headcanons people have for him. (I used "it" in the story, as it's never revealed he is any specific gender during this.)  
> I hope you enjoyed this stupid little thing, and let me know if you have any ideas for more of Cecil and Carlos on the quest. I might write more soon…


End file.
